Once Upon a Timer
by xxSelenaLoverxx
Summary: Alex knew Matt was the one. They were destined to be together. That is, until long-lost Nate Gray shows up. Love, heartbreak, friendship, a timer? Who will she choose? And will she do it in time? Nalex. Masey. Minor Nasey. Please review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Casey and Matt.**

Prologue

Have you ever gotten that feeling? That feeling where you just know you have to do something, no matter how bad or cruel that one thing is? Like cheating on your boyfriend. Or stealing money from your parents to go buy that cute jacket at the mall.

Well, that's how I felt the moment I saw him.

I knew I had to talk to him, I had to touch him. There was a sudden urge that I couldn't deny. But he never knew. Never noticed me. I was one of the many people that would come and go in his life.

Or so I thought.

**A/N: Hehehehe, really short, but that's what's prologues are about, right? Please review! BTW this is a Nate/Alex story. Thnx!**


	2. Is It Love?

**Disclaimer: I own Casey and Matt, but no other characters. Thanks.**

Chapter One

"You did that on purpose!" Casey McGellan, the bubbly, high-matinence blonde, most popular girl in school flicked a piece of tomato off her two hundred dollar shirt and sent me a glare that could (literally) wake the living dead. I smiled fakely and replied,

"Yes, Casey. I purposely slipped on a puddle of spilled water and dumped my spaghetti on you because I hate your shirt sooooo much." Casey just scoffed and turned to the principal, who was sitting in his large black chair staring at the trophy wall behind him.

"Principal Meyers, she did it on purpose! I just know it!" Casey whined. The principal sighed and turned to me.

"Did you, Alex?" He asked doubtfully. I shook my head.

"Of course not!" He shrugged and looked back over to Casey.

"Well then, I believe you. Casey, be more careful. You as well, Alex." He spun around to face the trophy wall again. "You are dismissed."

Casey muttered cuss words under her breath and stormed out of the room. I took my time, sauntering down the hall glancing around, not wanting to go back to class. Suddenly, something yanked my arm hard and pulled me into the janitor's closet to my left. I heard the person fumble around and then the overhead light clicked on.

"Matt!" I whisper-squealed. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waste. "What, did you really want to go back to English class?" His baby blue eyes sparkled as he talked and suddenly, his lips were against mine and I felt as though I was about to faint. Not that I was new to this. Matt Larkinson, my dream guy and current boyfriend. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"I can't miss the test. You know how Mrs. Samuels gets." I said matter-of-factly. He sighed and kissed me once more.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you after school." I hugged him quickly before slipping back into the hallway just as the bell rang. Crap. I missed class. Hurrying to my locker to get my books, I noticed the secretary at the front office talking feverishly into the phone. Straining to listen, I caught snippets of the conversation.

"But he's supposed to be here today."

"He can't come tomorrow."

"No, it's too late. There's none left."

"Ugh, are you sure?"

"Fine. I'll talk to her." The lady hung up and was surprised to glance up and see me.

"Oh, hello Alex!" She squeaked in her high, sing-songy voice. "You're just the person I'm looking for! There's a new student coming tomorrow, and everyone's telling me you know him. Would you mind helping out when he arrives?"

I grinned. I was all up for helping new kids. I knew EXACTLY what it felt like to be new. After all, I'd showed up in New York in the middle of seventh grade. It wasn't exactly fun. "Sure!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Mrs. Hartley."

The secretary smiled in relief. "No, thank you Alex. Goodbye!"

I pranced off down the hallway, overly excited. A new student! How cool! Giggling like a little kid, I skipped happily over to where my best friend Harper was standing.

"Harper! Guess what!"

Harper shook out her thick brown hair and turned to me, frowning. "Alex! I'm trying to talk to Tess here." Tess Tyler, the richest girl in school, smiled at me.

"Oh, hi Alex! I haven't talked to you in awhile. How's life?"

I scowled. "It was going great, until about two minutes ago when I saw you."

She kept the smile plastered to her face and faced Harper. "Come on, let's get to class." Harper happily agreed and they strolled off, arms linked, to their next class. I stared after them in disgust before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Suddenly a pair of lips was caressing my neck.

"Matt, not now." I whined. He pulled away and smiled, every part of his expression glowing.

"I've got news, great news!" He exclaimed. "My mom called and said that Mrs. Hartley told her a new kid is coming tomorrow," He began. My ears perked up. So this was the new kid I was going to show around tomorrow! "…and it turns out, that the kid is a rockstar or something! How cool is that, huh?" He picked me up and hugged me tight. I laughed.

"Cool. Now can you put me down?" He blushed the most adorable blush I'd ever seen and set me on the down.

"Sorry." He murmered. I took his hand.

"Don't worry about it. Now hurry, we're gonna be late for class," I stated, "again."

He kissed my fingers. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

I was so happy I felt like I was about to explode. My life was exactly the way I wanted it to be.

For now.


End file.
